


Revelation

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Murphy’s back from Zona and with him dark Memories from the Past.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, no native and each and every Mistake is mine. ^^P
> 
> Enjoy on own risks.

Revelation (Entblößung) Z-Nation FF

„Fuck me!!”  
“Fuck me like you did before, you damn Bastard…!“  
10/K begged, ordered, with tears in his eyes, to the men he hated so desperately.  
The Monster that had taken his freedom, his body and anything he would have known about love.

“So…, you did miss me?” Murphy joked sarcastically as he leaned over the Boy that somehow had grown to become a man while he had been away for two Years.

“Shut up! Don’t want to hear you…SHUT UP!” The dark haired sniper begged desperately, trapped between want, need and hatred as he pulled the bearded man in, spreading his legs to gave him access to be in pain once again, to feel once again, to forget once more.

\----------

10/K moaned at the fast thrusts, the brutal handling, as he was pinned to the ground, into the dirt and dusk that he believed he belonged to.  
His bare hands, arms chest and knees were scraping over the floor, cut open by rocks and glass and the constant rocking.  
But the dark haired ‘Boy’ didn’t care, it was his deserved Punishment, his developed price for the Betrayal on both sides of his Companions, and a forceful reminder on what he had done.

The scars would burn for days to come and he would carry Murphy’s fluid within.  
It was 10/K’s purgation, his hell to have, and the dead man humping him, the ‘Zombie’ fucking him knew that, knew it all, had seen it in the ‘Boy’s’ Head as they had been chained by that bite still visible on 10/K’s nape of the neck.

“…fuck me…!” The Sniper begged further, his voice subdued and pressed as he felt Murphy’s hands bruising his naked sides while slamming in.  
A vivid reminder of the first time this Monster had broken him, made him his toy and tool…, his deadly, merciless Weapon.

“…fuck me…” 10/K prayed, …and Murphy answered…

End…


End file.
